WASTED
by Jade.L.S
Summary: some much was done and said that alot of years were wasted, edward cullen broke bellas heart in college when she said she was pregant and he didnt want it, she left and now 16 years later shes back to pass on their daughter because she dying. M 4 lemons
1. Chapter 1

Finding Dad.

Prologue

My name is Hope Maire Alice Cullen, but I am in no way a cullen. My father Edward Cullen is some famous business man I have never nor do I want to meet.

My mother is Bella Swan and I love her very much. She is my rock and the one who has raised me, been a mother and father to me.

But today she sat me down on homly sofa and told me she had less than a year to live, and we had to find my father or I would be put into care on the day of her death. That was the moment my whole world was torn from me.

"Ma there has to be somthing they can do, anything! We can find other doctors im no expert but isnt there like operations for things like this."

However my mothers face fell.

"Baby those procedures cost so much money and they dont have a grantuee of working. Plus the cancer in my head is far too devolped, I would never leave you in that kind of debt"

I lay on my mother lap and cried all night and I'm not one to show my emotions. But I had a feeling I would from this day forward cry very much.

We lived in a small town called Forks, and I loved it here. I had friends and a life, my mother didn't get out very often as she was either working at the school or in the house cleaning and cooking. She'd never dated a single man since the day I was born. But that was her, she would never love another and although she'd never admitted it to me, she still loved my father very very much even after all he did to her.

She often told me I looked like him, I was of average hight with long curly bronze hair, my eyes were a deep choclate but when I was very mad or upset they had a touch of emerald round the edge. I had a small frame but I packed a punch, just ask Lauren Malory our school slut. She had once said some testy things to me and I broke her nose, which I was actually quite proud of.

I've always had a temper and always been a bit of a trouble maker, not in the bad sense of brake the law, I just always found myself in a tangle. Most of all though I enjoy helping others and I cant stand to see people down or get bullied.

We went to bed that night and I slept with my mother holding on to her for dear life, afraid that she would dispear at any second. I couldn't see my life without her and I had no other family. Grandad Charlie passed away and I have never met my mothers mom, they never really hit off. Aparently she fled when my mother was young never to be seen again, much like my asshole of a dad.

The other thing my mind was going over and over was that I had to find my dad and ask him to take me in when my mother eventually died. I dont want this and I dont't want to meet him, I never want to find him. I'd rather go into care, its only the same really and its not as if i knew my dad so a foster family would be no differnt

So explain to me why three days later I found myself and my mother sat on a plane that was flying to New York City!


	2. Chapter 2

Slapped by the past.

"Mr Cullen, you'r 3 o'clock appointment has just arrived",

"Thanks Angela send them in in ten mintues"

I could not be bothered to see my brother today, he would only get on my nerves boasting about how he was going to be a father. I knoe I was only jelous and I eveied him in that sense. He had a wife who he loved and she loved him back, they were perfect for each other him and Rose.

I was with Tanya, yes she was gorgeous but did I love her? No, she was just comfortable and a really good fuck when I felt like it.

She was everything that my past wasn't. She was blonde, tall and had floorless good looks, she was also cold, selfish and successfull.

My past was brunette with a hint of red, large choclate brown eyes, small but curvy in all the right places. She was caring, loving, open and passionate, but she was small town and my past left behind me.

My brother strolled in,"Hows it going Eddie?" Emmett made my blood boil everytime he called me that.

"Emmett you know my name and I'm fine thank you very much, hows the baby?"

"Oh my god we went for the ultra sound thingy ma bob and I saw my little blob, she was gorgeous. We are having a girl, my own little princess can you imagine it!"

"Congratulations man, and I can imagine you sat with a shot gun on your step waiting for a boy to bring her home on time when she's 16. Now thats going to be a picture"

"Oh god dont even remind me! I'm deciding all the ways I can growd her so she never gets out"

"What ever man, was that all you came here for?"

"No actually, where having a party, well a shower if you like, but its all dress and ties. The media will be there so bring along your tart and look good" With that he strode out of my office.

My family were mediaised very much as we owned CULLEN INC. We built weapons for the army and hospitals and schools anything you can think of really. It was a family based company that has been passed down for generations.

I packed up my brief case and looked around my office. It was all black, silver and modern, very me. It felt cold compared to my brother's which was filled with photos and memories from his marriage and soon to be child.

The view from up here always reminded me of her at sunset. The warmth it gave off, that one last sight right before it died away, that twilight was like one big reminder every day of what walked out of my life forever.

I wasn't looking forward to Emmetts' baby shower formal dress thingy, it meant that my younger sister was there and we had barley spoken 15 words since 16 years ago.

My past, thats what I call her because the name rips my heart out everytime.

My past and Alice were best friends and when she walked away from me she walked away from her too, and for that Alice blamed me and refsed to ever acknowledge me again. Every family occasion resulted in us bickering.

"Heading off early today Mr Cullen?"

"Yes Anglea, see you tommrow " I smiled at her.

I got to the bottom floor of this enormous building when a young girl caught my attention. She was arguing with a large sercurity guard about how her mother needed a bathroom and this man should let her use the staff one. He was about to escort her off the premesises when I intervined.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked steping in between them,"

"Yes sir, she wont leave. I've told her that her mother cant use the restroom here."

"Nonsense. If it's urgent then she is more than welcome to use it"

I turned to the young girl who was looking at me with her mouth wide open. I always got that and people always got toungue tied by meeting me. I was a practically a celebrity around here.

What I didnt expect was for her to pull her fist back and floor me in one punch.

"I DONT NEED YOUR HELP! I NEVER DID AND I NEVER WILL!"

The security guard had one arm wrapped round her waist while trying to drag her from the building.

"Wait stop! Put her down" He did as I asked and let her go. Somthing about this girl seemed so familiar and she looked so argry at me. I had seen those big brown eyes somewhere else before and they had the strangest mix of green in them. Her hair was also a familiar penny colour.

"HOPE MAIRE ALICE CULLEN, you better have one good explation for a sercurity guard restraining you!"

"She punched my boss Miss. I'm sorry but you have to leave unless you would like to press charges Mr Cullen?"

I couldnt answer, all that was running though me head was what the older woman had shouted at her. Her last name was like a gong in my head CULLEN. CULLEN. CULLEN.

The older woman turned around to look at me and my whole world fell off its axis,

it was Bella. She was here, she was older and she had a daughter?

It was then I felt the moisture on my ckeeks fall and she had the same tears in her eyes. I looked to my left and realised that instant she hadn't done what I told her to sixteen years ago. She kept the baby, she had kept our little girl. This raging teenager who looked like she wanted nothing more in the world at that moment than to kill me was my princess.

"Please leave us be" The sercuirty guard nodded and walked off from the lobby. I nodded to Bella and her daughter to follow me and led them to a small room. Once inside I locked the door and slid to the floor.

It was silent for a long time, no one knowing what to say. However it was Hope that broke the silence.

"So here's the thing daddyooo, we have a complication that may result in me being handed over to your or being put in care. All I need you to do is say you dont want me then I can gladly go to a foster family. Ok ?"

My jaw was on the floor and I couldnt comprahend what she was saying to me. Bella clipped Hope up the ear.

"I have raised you better than that now apologise then stand outside so I can speak with Mr Cullen alone"

Hope did no such thing she just stood there with a firey determination in her eyes that she definatly got form her mother.

"I wont say it again" She didn't say sorry but nodded for me to move and stormed outside slamming the door.

"Edward please look at me" and I did. I looked at her for the first time in 16 years. Her eyes were the same blazing chocolate brown but they had a more mature look to them and a hardness of independance.

She was still the curvy slender female and looked too young to have a 16 year old daughter.

"Bella....What?..When?...How?" I couldn't form a single sentance, she sighed.

"I have a brain tumor Edward, I have a year left at the most" I started to silently cry. I didnt care that I wasn't acting manly right now.

"Her name is Hope Marie Alice Cullen. She has your last name because you are her father, I never had the termination and I never planned for you to meet as i know you didnt want her, but I would'nt kill my baby Edward. I hope you can understand. All my family have passed and I have no one else. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate but I need you take care of her when im gone. I need you be her father. She's a handful and well, she really doesn't like you but I know that this is where she belongs when I pass. I'm hoping that now you have had all these years you will be her father and not turn her away. Can you do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fitting in

Im sat out side that little boxey room waiting for my mother so we can get the hell out of here. I dont want anything to do with him, ever. I can hear raised voices and crying but i know if I storm in there my mother will fall out with me. She needs to do this on her own, but I cant help it if I respect her and will always stand by her.

My grandads voice rang in my head " Hope, you cant do eveyrhting for her, let her be your mother for once".

The guy came out and looked like he was in pain and a right mess. They both looked like they had been crying so I rushed to my mothers side and took her hand, shwoing her I was there. I looked him squarly in the eyes when he extented his hand.

"Hello Hope. I'm Edward, your father " but I ignored his hand.

"I'm Hope as you already know, the unwanted child" My mother tisked at me and apologized for my behaviour. Edward however looked too worn down to care what I said to him right now.

He looked right at me.

"Listen theres a lot that needs to be said and I know I've made mistakes. At one time I wasn't ready to be a father, but your here now and I'm here. For your mother's sake we need to try and make this work. So how about we go for coffee just you and me and we can ask questions, and then if you wanna hit and scream at me you What do you say?"

I was about to say kiss my ass but my mother wouldn't be pleased and she'd probably just clip me up the head, so instead I looked to my mother.

"Baby can you do this for me? You need to try. I cant leave you in care I cant leave this world knowing that you aren't in a safe happy home"

"Ma I'll never be happy here with him, but tonight for you I'll try, I promise"

I wanted to know what was said in that room cause my mother looked like she needed time alone.

"Bella I'll get you a car to take you to your hotel, and then Hope you can come with me. I'll drop you off later at the hotel. You have a phone right? Hope can contact you that way"

My mother hugged and me sharedsome more quiet words with the devil before promising to see me later. I follwed Edward to a silver Volvo, and he opened the door and shut it behind me.

He got into the seat next to me and started up the car. The CD player started to hum out Debussys 'Clarie de lune', to which I was unitentionally humming along too.

"You know Debussy?" he asked looking puzzled and kind of pleased. I ignored him and he sighed. I said I'd come for coffee, not that I'd talk to him.

"You know we have to try for your mum" Anger boiled up inside of me and I saw red.

"TRY FOR MY MUM? WE WOULDNT HAVE TO TRY IF YOUD HAVE BEEN AROUND YO BE A PROPER BOYFRIEND AND TO BE A PROPER FATHER!!"

A red mist had decended upon my eyes.

"SHE LEFT ME, AND I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE EVEN ALIVE! AS FAR AS I KNEW SHE'D GOT RID OF YOU LIKE WE'D PLANNED!!"

I was expecting somthing like that. But what I didnt expect was to feel like I'd been slapped in the face. Tears pooled but I refused to let them drop.

"Listen Hope. I know my past is rocky but I need you to know two things. First of all that I am sorry and I will forever regret not encourging your mom to keep you. And secondly how greatful I am that your mum kept you and raised you. I just need you to let me in, we're gonna loose her sooner than we think and when that happenes I want to be able to repay her by being a good father to you. I will try to make up to all the years I wasnt there. Please Hope, just try to understand this is very new and shocking to me"

I understood three things then. One, this man was very selfish. There were so many I's in that speech I got lost. Secondly he was understanding what he did wrong and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. And thirdly his man, this complete and utter idot, my father, was still in love very much with my ma.

"Sure I'll try, but for my mum. And when you say 'We' will lose her your wrong. I'll lose her. I'll be losing everything. My mother and father, my bestfriend, my rock, my privider and my only family. My life. you'll be loosing a regret that you caused".

He hung his head low at my stament.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked and he looked up shocked and suprised at my question.

"Ermmm... school ?"

"I go to Forks high, I'm a straight A student and I want to got to Darmouth or Havard. But I know that this will not be possible so I'm just going to go to washington instead"

"Why wont that be possible?" He asked.

"Well we cant afford it. Even when my mother dies and I get the house, I dont think I could sell it to pay for collage"

He looked at me dumb founded as if I was incredibly stupid or something.

"It doesn't matter where you want to go to college, you can go wherever you want. I want to be a part of your life, so that means I also want to contribute to the finances" My blood started to boil but I took a deep breath to calm myself.

" Thank you but I dont want your money" To this he frowned.

EPOV

This girl, my daughter. She dumbfounded me with mood swings that were giving me whip lash. In the car we handed out some pretty harsh words of which hers were true and mine were just cruel. She didn't want my money .To be honest she seemed like she'd rather have me tied to a giant truck and run straight in to a wall so she could smash me into an oblivion. I've hurt this girl beyond repair. I've seen that when I mension her mother she gets all protective, like shes scared I'll hurt her again. But she has to underdstand I didnt leave! I kept thinking back to that little room where Bella had told me not fifeteen minutes ago that she had cancer and that I needed to step up and look after the daughter I never tumour was inoperable but I would get some digging done to see of there was anythignt that could be done to save her.

Bell had changed, she had hardened over the years. She was still soft and caring but she was independant and strong.

I couldn't belive all the wrong I had done in my life, but I didnt know she was alive and Bella walked out on me.

My daughter was beautiful and she was smart. By the sounds of how she ws huming along to every tune what was playing on my ipod she loved music too.

We arrived at a local starbucks where I had a black coffee and she had a carmel frapocino. I didn't know what to say to her. What do you ask your daughter who's sixteen but you've known her for about 30mins.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked uncomfortably. She smiled at this and I frowned. I dont know why but I felt like beating his head into a brick wall whom ever he was.

"No I dont, I'm not interested. There all dicks" Her eyes widened at the language she used and she looked so like her mother when she did that that I cracked a laugh.

"I'll not tell your mum about that shall I?".

"Its my teams fault, they always swear and then I pick it up on the pitch" Lads team? Sport?

"What do you play?" I asked after taking a sip of my scolding coffee.

"Soccer. I'm center midfield, captain, on the boys team" Her smile was so big and proud that I smiled too and I was proud, she seemed like an amazing kid.

"You have any friends?" As soon as I asked the question she was off telling me about her friends 'The pack' as she called them. All boys all looney.

She told me about a place called the reserve and I smiled. I was having a coffee with my daughter and we were speaking nicly to each other.

I asked her about her home and her childhood, and I dreaded asking about her mum. But she didn't seem bothered and went on for a full twenty minutes about her mothers life. She had never dated since the day that Hope was born which pleased and upset me at the same time. She had always been on her own. The shop was closing up and I realised we had been here for around an hour and a half.

But now it was time for me to take her back to Bella. I knew that I had to speak with my parents about all this. I would have been lying if I said that I hadn't thought that maybe she wasn't mine. But stand her next to me and she's a female version of my younger twin. She runs her hand through her hair and pinches the bridge of her nose, s I'd say thats like 100% positive this wonderful young girl was mine.

"Your not so bad actually, even though I did most of the talking. I have something to ask form you though " She said as we got into the car.I looked at her and rasied my eybrows.

"You need to make amends with my mother before she passes. Please" My mouth dropped and I saw just how much she was like Bella. Selfless and always wanting ot set things right.

" I promise you I will make things right and make amends with your mother before she passes" She just knodded and looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming to terms

Edward

While driving her back to the hotel there wasn't much conversation. I kept galcing at her, this was my daughtrer and she was so beautiful. No make up like other girls her age. Blue skinny jeans, black converse and a forks high school tshirt.

Her hair had the same curls her mother's did and she left it to hang loosly. Sshe was incredble and I knew that I would be the one also burning a shot gun along with Emmett.

I dropped her off outside where she said thank you and goodbye.

"I'll ring tommrow Hope, I promise" She rolled her eyes at the the promise part but knodded anyway and I watched her disapear in to the hotel. I was clear that she doesn't trust me and she may never trust me. From what I've heard she knows the full story and she blames her mum leaving me on me. How was it my fault? One moring I leave a loving note and then next she isn't at home waiting for me. Loosing Bella was the hardest thing ever. In my third year of college I became an alcoholoic all because one girl walked out of my life.

I never saw myself having children, but when I did I pictured a strapping young boy who I could hand my company down to. But Hope was my daughter. My girl.

I wanted to be over the moon happy, but I was scared. I didn't know her or how to be a father, I was angry at Bella for keeping her from me all these years, and my heart was breaking. Bella is in my life again soon she will be taken away again.

I got to my apartment and pulled my good old friend Jack out, no need for a glass because me and the bottle were going to go all night. To wash away all my fears and everything else that happened tonight. Tanya wasn't back from work thank god. I dont know how I'm going to explain all this to her.

HOPE

"Ma he's alright and everything but really I would rather get to know a foster family. Can't we choose one together and spend this time getting to know them"? I was fairly sure my father would only let us both down. I've seen men like him, he thinks about himself and I know he had underlying feelings for my mom. I wouldn't let them get in her way of being happy this year, I wont let him hurt her again.

"Hope please dont do this. I didnt want to say this to you but your leaving me no choice, Hope Maire Alice Cullen it is my dying wish that you try your best with your father and stay here in New York with him upon my death. That you forgive and learn to love him"

I didnt say a word I just rose from the sofa kissed my moms cheek and went to my room. My mind couldnt take any more information, so I did my nightly routine and got ready for bed. We wouldnt be staying here long and we couldnt afford it, so I'll just get on with him untill we leave. That was my master plan.

That night I fell to sleep dreaming of my mother and father together and they looked so happy it made me cry, but they would never have that.

He would never have her, I will not let him hurt my mother again, I swear it.

EDWARD

Tanya was well and truly ignoring me. She was shocked but then retaliated by saying; "I expected as much with the whore bag your were in collage"

Not like that was true I became a man slag after collegee but who am I to argue with her. She kept ranting about what this type of news could do for her career.

She said that they wasnt a chance in hell that we were ever adopting that brat. I just stayed quiet. I was a little drunk and way to emotionally drained to fight with her. When she realised I would not be talking back she huffed and ouffed her way out of there and into our room. Offically landing me on the couch.

I fell to sleep right away with dreams of Bella and I with a little girl and how happy we could have been if she had stayed and talked to me about it. I woke pretty late the next morning but I was the boss and I made my own time table. Today I was going to see my parents then see Hope. I was going to take her to Central Park or somthing where we could talk some more.

So I called my mother.

"Hello dear"

"Hi mom, ...... well listen theres somthing i need to say to you.."

"Bella's back ?"

"Well yes, how did you know?.." I was puzzelled as to how she knew.

"I saw her yesterday coming from the elevators. Looked like you were in right pickel so I decided to let it be before I said hi to her. Oh I have missed her Edward"

"I know mom, theres somthing you need to know though. Do you remember seeing a girl with me and bella ?"

"Erm vaguely. Yes I can why ?"

"Well that was Bella's daughter...... and mine" The phone line was dead and I thought she had put the phone down on me

"I have a few questions Edward.. Are you sure? " To which I replied yes "Is this why Bella left?" I just hummed to that.

"Did you know about her?" My mother was holding her breath.

"I did and I didnt mum. We agreed on a termination and I thought she'd had it. I knew she was pregnant but never that the baby was born. Mum she hates me. Hope is her name. Hope Maire Alice Cullen. We've been for coffee and chatted a little and mum she's amazing. But she hates melike I said and to be honest I'm shocked and I'm confused. But I dont really like the kid either. She has a temper and shes so suborn just like her mom!"

My mom was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Oh Edward she sounds so like you, and you already love her like a father, I can hear it in your voice. But why if she dislikes you have you come into her life? Im guessing you didnt find her"

"Thats the thing mom, I'm going to have to take her in because this time next year I will most likely be a single parent,......Bella's dying"

She gasped and began to sob.

"Oh Edward thats awful"

"I was hoping dad could give me a ring later and do some digging for me, will you tell him everything?"

"Yes sure son "

"Got to gg mom, Im taking Hope out in hopes of bonding"

"Will you bring her to ours on sunday for dinner please. We would love to meet her and I insist Bella comes. Alice will be here and they need to reconcile"

"Mom I'll ask but things are rocky so dont expect much"

"I love you Edward and I hope you'll do the right thing"

"I'm trying mom love you "

The line went dead but underlying head came at me with a full force. I had a daughter. This morning waking up I was sure I was dreaming,

My head hurt so bad and it was because of these emotions running though me. I'd rather be stone and not feel anything, but this was the curse of Bella. She made you feel everything, even when you dont want to. She was a shooting star soring across your ratherr dull sky, a recking ball tumbling into your life and refusing to be moved without proper leverage, and I could not for the life of me roll her away and out of my heart.

But I wasn't going to let her do this to me again, she wasnt going to use the the pathectic excuse I was because she left. When she dies I'd moarn for her but I'd get over it. She hasnt been here for 16 years and I've grown and changed, and yes I will always care for her but I know that I dont love her and I dont want her. I didnt want to hold her and tell her everything was alright or make love to her one last time before she leaves this world. I dont, I didnt, I wont! At least thats what I'll keep telling my self.

Now its time to ring the medolmsome teenager who created this whole mess in the first place and yes me being the dick I am I do blame Hope for all of this. But for Bella I would try and for Hope because deep down I knew it wasn't her fault. But I couldnt help but blame her, it eases the anger and pain.

HOPE

"Hope he's on the phone for you. Are you going to come out and talk to him?" I still hadnt spoken to my mother after last night, I was angry with her. How could she give me that as her dying wish, she knows I'd never go against anything she asked me to do. It hurt so much being unwanted thats why I cryed last night because of what he said. They had planned to get rid of me, terminate me. My mother always said that she could never get rid of me, but I think sometimes she regrets regrets walking out on him.

"I'm coming ma" I wouldnt stay angry at her, we didnt have time for that nowa days.

She passed me the phone.

"Hope here" I said in my kindest 'Im a little girl give me candy' voice.

"Hey Hope its your fath... its Edward. I was wondering if you were still up for meeting me today?"

My mother could hear what was being said and she was scowling at me. She knew I was going to turn him down so she shook her head and pleaed at me with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yeahs thats great thanks"

"Good I'll send a car by to pick you up in an hour ok?"

"Yes sure thanks"

"Bye then"

"Bye"

"Happy? I'm going out with him so stop giving me the eyes, I cant belive your asking me to live with a man i know, dont want to know and never did Ma! But you said it was your dying wish or whatever so yeah I think I can do it" I could see myself this time next year sticking tooth picks in my eyes, thats got to be less painful than loosing your mom and being left in hell.

I dressed in denim shorts and brown cowboyboots with my red checked shirt and my leather brown bag slung over my shoulder. I applyed no make up and tied my hair in a bun. I wore my favourite pair and only pair of sunglasses,they only cost $5. I bought them from Forks petrol station. They looked cool and they were my favourite buddies even when it wasnt sunny in Forks, they stopped the rain from getting in my eyes.

As promised his car was on time an hour later and my ma wished me luck waving at me like a maniac.

Well here I am in the expensive car with a driver and everything on my way to see Mr. Im the center of the world bow at my greatness and werid coloured hair. Yes i know im dissing myself as I have the same hair, but hey I dont like him!

It hadnt really sunk in yet that I was going to buring my mother in less than a year. How do I prepare my self for that? How am I going to leave her and eveyrthing behind in Folks? My team and pack and school and home.

It was going to be hard and it would either make or break me, but I guess I cant stop it so I have to stop fighting it and embrace it. I will help my mother have an easy life in this last year and I want to make her proud.

I stuck my ipod in when we arrive at the big glass building of CULLEN INC. Carrie Underwoods 'All American Girl' jaming in my ear I found my self humming along. I got into the elevator with the drivers instrctions to press the top floor. Thats was my fathers office, but im just gonna call him Edward because he was never and never will be my dad. He doesnt deserve for me to call him that.

I didnt notice a rather tall handsome boy looking at me form the other side of the elevator, he was stunning. Jet black hair, short and spikey with a bed head look to it. Deep brown eyes and a gorgeous smile, all stood on top of the fitest body I had ever seen. He had on a tight white top showing the contrast of his amazingly tanned skin. He was at least 6ft and winked just as my jaw hit the flaw and my stmoach fluttered. I took in the Rolex on his wrist, Blackberry mobile in the other, brand new Nikey trainers, Desiel jeans and I'd bet my last doller that the top was desgineer, even though very plain. He was a daddies little rich boy and I didnt want one of those. So when he winked and waved at me I simply scowled but I also felt myself blush. I curse my mother for passing that on to me. He frowned at the fact I was ignoring him and pulled my ear phones out.

"Hi I'm Jake" He extened his hand and smilled a 100 watt smile.

I placed my ear phone back and ignored him, while singing along to nickelbacks S.E.X, The elevator stopped and the lights went out. I screamed and jumped into his arms, not registering what i was doing.

My ear phones had tumbled out at this action, and he laughed.

"Well I thought you were ignoring me but I see you were just waiting to jump my bones"

"Oh get a grip rich boy! Im scared of small spaces it was a reflex reaction, nothing more"

"Oh dont be like that sugar. Its ok I know you like me, all the girls do too"

At this I burst out laughing so hard I thought I would faint. Then in the dark I started to feel his head and oo and arr and agree with my self.

"What are you doing?" he asked in amusment.

"Trying to figure out how your ego fit in this head. I mean your head is big but your ego must be way bigger. Do you get head aches from all that stuck up your assness?"

The elevator started up again.

"What ever" was his smart reply and just raised and eyebrow and snickered. He got off at the next level not before growling a good bye at me.

Rich boys never did handle being told were to shove it, I think I just met a younger version of my dad. Then I felt the tears prickle. All men are the same. They all leave and hurt you one way or the other.


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD

I herd a comotion coming from out side my office i went to the door to inspect and what i saw made me scowl but want to double over and laugh, today anglea had the day off so a girl named kate took over she was well a big slut and i refused to ever bed my securatrys, she was here every thursday and made my life hell, she always wore skimmpy office outfts; tight skirts; see through blouses, flirting all the time finding reasons to come into my office.

so when i see hope doubled over in laughter becuase kate looks to have tripped over her bag and her thigh skirt was rippied all the way from her kee to her waist causing it to pool rounher ankles, her very sexy but skany unddies out for the world to see, emmet chose this time to step of the elevator, He imedately fell to the ground his big booming laughter seemed to never end. kate stood up and in her heels under wear and white see through blouse pointed her finger in hopes chest. " you did that on purpose you little brat" hope just laughed and flicked her finger away, " listen love its not my fault you couldnt see past your fake boobs long enough to realise while you were practicing your cat walk for Americas next top slut show to notice that my bag was in your way, i suggest dressing for work porperly then this wouldnt have happened".

everybody was silent and kates body was shaking with anger she grabbed her skirt and stormed to the restroom, hope stood with her hands on her hips in a fit of giggles and emmet walked up to her with wide eyes he got down on all fours and sarted bowing " god i thank you for sending my saviour"..he jumped up and grabbed her hand.."please be my pet" she looked at my big oaf of a brother and laughed " edward can i keeep her please can i keep her" he looked straight at me i notice hope soaber up straight away.

"sorry dude but this ones not for sale or adoption" i thought i saw her scowl but her face restored its self to a unaturaly calm look.

"im emmet cullen the first and you are".. she rasied her eyebrows and smiled mischeviously at me.

"im Hope marire Alice" he was just about to extend his hand when she added on "Cullen" which made him stop short stright away, taking in her aperiance and stance i know he was putting things together in his head.

"you remind me of somone he murmured" looking at her then switching to me he shouted

"DUDE YOU AND BELLA HAVE A KID OH MY GOD" hope just looked shocked, i knew he'd work it out emmet looked dumb and maybe was somtimes but he was sharp and thats why he was deadly in a bord room he knew when people were lying and he could piece things together very quickly she looked so much like us both and well its not hard to put two and two together my mothers already proberly told him that bellas in town.

"how did you know" hope asked in awe, and shock.

"listen squirt i knew your mom a long time and well shes a face ill never forget and you, your like the perfect image of both your parents" hope just shrugged her shoulders and replyed.

"i may look like him over there but im nothing at all like him" to which emmet just laughed.

" you sure are kiddo, your mum would have never stood up to a girl the way you just did you have your dads balls"

to which she grimaced at and scowlled, " no im nothing like him at all" emmet laughed and looked between the two of us then she pinched the brigde of her nose because she was angrgy and ruffeled her hair.

"oh yea your are so much like him" she just stromed past emmet and pushed by me to go hide in my office,

"did you have to tease her em really"

"dude she is awsome you have a kid a girl who's like really pretty and funny and witty and like you she has a temper and she does that thing with her hair and nose"

he looked impressed and awed and then as if a big thought hit him.

"hey im an uncle i have a niece, im cool uncle emmy " he had the biggest smile on his face ever. i on the other hand wished i was excited as him that he was an uncle.

for the next 3 days i took hope out everydayy somewhere new, she was slowly deicing around me but it was going to take so much time and im no paient man by nature.

Today was sunday i had asked bella to come and after much begging and pleading on my part she said yes, i was nervous and scared everyone was going to meet Hope to which im not sure i was happy about and bella and alice were going to reuntied, to which im sure they were both scared about. tanya was what woried me the most she could be a real bitch and mean if she didnt like somone, believe me when i say she didnt like bella or Hope even though she'd never meet them, Rose and Tanya were very good friends too and Rose was just like Tanya, i was worried about both their reaction i knew emmet would try and keep Rose inline but no one could tell her what to do.

its was six o'clock and i was waiting for them to show up everybody else was here Emmet and Rose even Tanya were all ont he patio at the back of the house with my father and the bbQ my mother was sat in the living room wating patiently. Alice and I were glued to the front window, while jasper was in the restroom.

the limo i had ordered for them pulled up outside and then alice was out the front door in flash taking bella to the ground.

HOPE

the car door opened up and a falsh of black had my mother pinned to the ground,i was scared my mother needed me her strength was getting weaker or maybe that was me being paranoid but i didnt want her getting ill " ma you need help"..she just replyed from the neck of the pixie.."no baby im good...Alice its ok honey its all ok now"

this Alice girl didnt reply she just sobbed her and my mother were laid on the grass crying and then out of nowhere i was swooped into a pair of comfey arms,

"hello dear im Emse your gradmother" insted of resentment i felt my self woving my hands round this woman and welcoming the the comfort she gave off.

there was a line buy the door and emse led me too it, i had a stomache full of butterflys.

"this is my husband carslie " i shook his hand and he pulled me in for a hug he had a tear in his eye, i saw where my father got his looks from.

"welcome to the family Hope, im sorry we've missed out on much time" i smiled at him my granparents seemed like very nice people.

then i moved on to a tall looking man "hey mammmm im jasper and that pretty little thing over there is my wife Alice, i guess where your aunt and uncle" he had a southern accsent and i was messmorised i visioned him telling me sotries and me being inthrawlled in them.

the little pixie in question got me in a bone crushing hug, i will not esimate her by her size if her strength was anything to go by.

"omg were gonna be such a great pair were gonna go shopping talk boys and your mother "she laughed"and im going to make up for all the missed time i wasnt there to be the best autie ever".

"im named after you, my name is Hoep maire alice," my confession startled me,she just cryed at this and my mtoher soothed her while alice consatntly rang out thank yous and im honoured..

next inline was Emmet who i had learned was my dads brother "hey hulk(thats what he called me bcause my eyes got greenish when i got angry or upset) hows it going i see your no asalting any sercuaires today "

"no im on my best behaviour or my mum will canclle espn and i cant live with out watching the game"

"you are my favuourte niece ever"

"by my knowing im your only niece"

"yerr but you still my best"

"you dont even know me "

"oh if your just like your mother i know it, and everyone knows i love my little bella bear" with that he got her in a bone crishing hugg and even he had tears. My mothers hadnt stopped this was the family she left behind for me and i got a whole new respect for her in that moment."hey emmet you great big oaf i missed you"

"i miss you too little sis where you bin"

"oh you know working being a mother"

" shes a great kid and you did a great job you should be proud"my mom beemed at tucked her under his arm.

I turned and sudenly got an uneasy feeling in my stomache the woman next was a godess with long legs and very long blode hair she was also very pregant she was amazing beautiful like a vogue modle but better, she looked at me with very hard hating eyes and i stared back with my an angry glare i will not be intimidated by her i refuse to feel insacure.

"Im rose and im married to Emmet but you are not my niece and i am not your autie and this bun in my oven is a real cullen somthing you are not and niether is your mother how dare you walk up here like your somthing special".. she turned to the others "i dont know what your all going on about nobody knows her and how can we be sure that shes even Edwards?" another more skanky looking blonde stepped forward i was seeing pattern in the cullen mens tastes.

"Yes i foward that i refuse to see that this is MY (she emphasized the word staring straight at my ma" Edwards daughter and by the way im his fianece i know you and your slutty mother are only after his money so please step aside girl cause your not getting any if you wanna be rich do it the hard way"

i didnt think i just reacted as i alway do, dodging the pregnant woman i took down the other blonde bimbo who called my mother, my guradian angel a slut.

I took her down so hard i knocked the wind out of her, and i kepet punching and punching and laying into her face letting all my ager out i was yanked off her by emmet who chucked me towards the ground and pinned me there untill I calmed down, i saw Edward helping tanya up and her face was cut and covered in blood, every body was standing on my side of the grass and Edward was the only one over there with Tanya and Rose.

Emmet steped forward and rose stared at him in curosity as to why he was stood with me and not her.

"Rose you are my wife and you carry my child but in this moment i can not and dotn want to look at you much less say i love you, what you have just said is the most heartless thing i have ever had the pain to hear and you should be ashamed of your self, she is my niece and i accsepted isnt her fault that she was robbed of a father or this family for 16 years she had no doing in it and with your past i would have though to you out of everyone would understand..."he looke unsure of what to say next but then his eyes hardened "you can go home tonight i wil be staying here and i dont know when ill be back."

now id known emmet about 3 days and i could tell hed never spoken to anyone that serious in his life especially the woman infront of me, her jaw was moping the floor, tears were forming behind her eyes, she looked truley heart broken and even though she said horrible things i felt sorry for her.

"you cant be seruous emmet" she was pleading with him to undo what he just said

"jasper would you drive her home safely please" Edward chimmed up then, " ill take her i have to take tanya to the hospital" yer he wolud be picking her side.

Tanya hadnt spoken at all she had her head burried in Edwards chest crying and holding her face, good i hope shes scared for life.

My mother came and rapped here arms around me, tanya turned around then her bloody face burning into mine.

"why are you here " she demanded,..."what... " i asked curiosly i was here to meet people i didnt even want to "why are you here, no one wants you, you were a mistake you were supposed to be one of those things that were terminated by a pill and flushed down a toliet, listen you little bitch when your momma dies no body is going to want you and Edward isnt going to be your dad and im not gong to play mummy to you so do everyone a favour and fuck off and take your defected mum with you" her wrods hit me like a bullet, Tanyas jaw dropped and aclice screamed in anguish, glassey eyed i looked to my mother who looked so heart broken i saw it in her eyes then she gave up, she didnt want me here any more that i wanted to, she finally saw it my way.

"Bella what does she mean when you die" alice looked up with big green eyes my mother was stunned into silence Rose;Emmet;Alice even jasper looked confused they didnt know no one had told them i had to do it my mother was frozen.

"shes going to die, in about a year thast why im here " i looked at Tanya and rose as i said that " it was my mothers dying wish i meet my real family and be given to my father on her death " my voice cracked at the end i felt defeated everyone rushed to hugh my mom and rose fell to the floor sobbing and by the looks of it regretting what shed said. i couldnt take it any more i herd Tanyas voice ring in my ears she was right i wasnt wanted i didnt belong i wasnt one of them i had to leave, i ran to the black car that had brought us here the driver was talking to jasper, the car keys were in the car i knew how to drive i just didnt have lisence but that didnt matter i needed out of there and fast. I just couldnt be around them any more so I sped off i didnt know i was crying till the tears blurrd my vison i joined the road and found this car could go 80mph pretty fast i pushed the pedal 100,110,120mph i was flying down the roads like a free bird, then out of nowhere a child stepped into the road i swerved to the side but i didnt see it, i didnt know not untill it was too late, the front end of the this small limo met with the front of a massive oil truck, the last i remeber before passing out was shouting for my mother, after that nothing blacknesss i was dead and it was peacful i was finally where i was always supossed to be in non exsitance.

sorry been so long since last updated very stressed with exams its not or never for me so i will try to update again i cant promise anything yet.

hope you enjoyed review :) x


End file.
